Electronic devices can communicate with each other via wireless interfaces. For example, an electronic keyboard may wirelessly communicate with portable computing devices. The wireless communications between a pair of devices may interfere with wireless communications between other pairs of devices. In addition to interference with other devices, self-interference or desense (radio de-sensitization) can also occur with a wireless communication link.